The existing folding bed suitable for travel and leisure mainly has two structures. One uses an assembly-type structure composed of a plurality of U-shaped rectangular frames, with the fabric being able to be stretched tight. This is comfortable for sitting and lying, but has a large volume when folded, and is thus inconvenient for carrying and depositing. The other uses a plurality of crossed supports connected together, and has a small volume when folded, but the fabric is unable to be stretched tight because the fabric is connected to the bed support via some fixing points. When a person sits, lies, or sleeps on the bed, the bed will sink undesirably and for this reason is uncomfortable in use. In addition, the bed body support structure has poor strength and therefore can bear only a relatively small load. Thus, after a period of use or upon bearing a heavy load, the bed plane is likely to tear.